beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowcat/Gallery
|-|Season One= The X-Impulse X Impulse 01 - Sleeping.png X Impulse 02 - Kitty's Dream.png X Impulse 03 - Kitty's Dream 2.png X Impulse 04 - Nightmares.png X Impulse 05 - Kitty Pryde.png X Impulse 07 - Freaked out.png X Impulse 13 - Caught.png X Impulse 14 - Caught 2.png X Impulse 15 - Don't Wanna Talk.png X Impulse 16 - Concerned mother.png X Impulse 17 - AirKiss.png X Impulse 30 - Bullies.png X Impulse 32 - Pushed In.png X Impulse 33 - Open This Door.png X Impulse 34 - Open This Door 2.png X Impulse 35 - Open This Door 3.png X Impulse 38 - Collide.png X Impulse 39 - Amazed.png X Impulse 40 - First Impression.png X Impulse 41 - Just Like Me.png X Impulse 42 - Doubtful.png X Impulse 45 - Kitty and Lance.png X Impulse 46 - Kitty and Lance 2.png X Impulse 48 - Shy Kitty.png X Impulse 49 - Gym.png X Impulse 57 - Failed Long jump.png X Impulse 61 - Jean and Kitty.png X Impulse 62 - Shadowcat.png X Impulse 63 - Curious.png X Impulse 64 - Shadowcat 2.png X Impulse 65 - Kitty.png X Impulse 66 - Jean and Kitty 2.png X Impulse 67 - Kitty 2.png X Impulse 68 - Jean and Kitty 3.png X Impulse 69 - Kitty 3.png X Impulse 71 - Kitty and Jean.png X Impulse 72 - Kitty and Jean 2.png X Impulse 76 - Shocked.png X Impulse 77 - Shocked 2.png X Impulse 79 - Kitty and Jean.png X Impulse 81 - Stay outta my head.png X Impulse 85 - Fighting stance.png X Impulse 87 - Lance confronts Kitty.png X Impulse 89 - Lance confronts Kitty 2.png X Impulse 90 - Angry Kitty.png X Impulse 91 - Lance confronts Kitty 3.png X Impulse 117 - Lance comforts Kitty.png X Impulse 118 - Sad Kitty.png X Impulse 119 - Lance and Kitty.png X Impulse 120 - Lance and Kitty 2.png X Impulse 121 - Lance comforts Kitty 2.png X Impulse 122 - Lance and Kitty 3.png X Impulse 123 - Lance and Kitty 4.png X Impulse 124 - Did you see me.png X Impulse.png X Impulse 125 - Happy Kitty.png X Impulse 127.png X Impulse 128.png X Impulse 130.png X Impulse 131.png X Impulse 132.png X Impulse 135.png X Impulse 137.png X Impulse 138.png X Impulse 142.png X Impulse 143.png X Impulse 144.png X Impulse 145.png PortalKitty.png X Impulse 146.png X Impulse 147.png Rogue Recruit Rogue Recruit 32 - Demo.png Rogue Recruit 35 - Kitty Pryde.png Rogue Recruit 37 - Kitty and Kurt.png Rogue Recruit 38 - Kitty and Kurt 2.png Rogue Recruit 40 - Kitty and Kurt 3.png Rogue Recruit 46 - Jean and Shadowcat.png Rogue Recruit 47 - Jean and Shadowcat 2.png Rogue Recruit 52 - Fooling Around.png Rogue Recruit 59 - X-Men 2.png Rogue Recruit 67 - Looking for Rogue.png Rogue Recruit 80 - Tackle.png Rogue Recruit 82 - Nightcrawler knocked out.png Rogue Recruit 87 - Shadowcat.png Rogue Recruit 88 - Nightcrawler and Shadowcat.png Rogue Recruit 89 - Nightcrawler and Shadowcat 2.png Rogue Recruit 104 - Wake Up.png Rogue Recruit 105 - Worrying.png Rogue Recruit 124 - Shadowcat and Nightcrawler.png Mutant Crush Mutant Crush 75.png Mutant Crush 77.png Mutant Crush 79.png Mutant Crush 80.png Mutant Crush 81.png Mutant Crush 84.png Mutant Crush 90.png Mutant Crush 92.png Mutant Crush 93.png Mutant Crush 100.png Mutant Crush 101.png Mutant Crush 102.png Mutant Crush 181.png Mutant Crush 183.png Mutant Crush 185.png Mutant Crush 187.png Mutant Crush 188.png Mutant Crush 190.png Mutant Crush 191.png Mutant Crush 195.png Mutant Crush 196.png Mutant Crush 197.png Mutant Crush 200.png Mutant Crush 201.png Mutant Crush 207.png Mutant Crush 242.png Mutant Crush 258.png Mutant Crush 337.png Mutant Crush 339.png Mutant Crush 341.png Mutant Crush 343.png Mutant Crush 344.png Mutant Crush 346.png Mutant Crush 348.png Speed and Spyke Speed & Spyke 146.png Speed & Spyke 147.png Speed & Spyke 148.png Speed & Spyke 151.png Speed & Spyke 152.png Speed & Spyke 154.png Speed & Spyke 155.png Speed & Spyke 160.png Speed & Spyke 161.png Speed & Spyke 164.png Speed & Spyke 200.png Speed & Spyke 201.png Speed & Spyke 285.png Speed & Spyke 288.png Speed & Spyke 289.png Speed & Spyke 291.png Speed & Spyke 295.png Speed & Spyke 298.png Speed & Spyke 299.png Speed & Spyke 300.png Speed & Spyke 303.png Speed & Spyke 304.png Middleverse Middleverse 02.png Middleverse 03.png Middleverse 06.png Middleverse 08.png Middleverse 09.png Middleverse 12.png Middleverse 13.png Middleverse 14.png Middleverse 82.png Middleverse 83.png Middleverse 173.png Middleverse 177.png Middleverse 178.png Middleverse 183.png Middleverse 184.png Middleverse 209.png Middleverse 212.png Middleverse 222.png Middleverse 227.png Middleverse 229.png Middleverse 232.png Middleverse 235.png Middleverse 237.png Middleverse 239.png Middleverse 240.png Middleverse 241.png Middleverse 245.png Middleverse 246.png Middleverse 248.png Middleverse 250.png Middleverse 253.png Middleverse 254.png Middleverse 255.png Middleverse 258.png Middleverse 266.png Middleverse 267.png Middleverse 270.png Middleverse 274.png Middleverse 282.png Middleverse 285.png Middleverse 301.png Middleverse 304.png Middleverse 306.png Middleverse 307.png Middleverse 308.png Middleverse 309.png Middleverse 310.png Middleverse 319.png Middleverse 321.png Middleverse 322.png Middleverse 331.png Middleverse 335.png Middleverse 336.png Middleverse 340.png Middleverse 343.png Middleverse 345.png Middleverse 347.png Middleverse 349.png Turn of the Rogue Turn of Rogue 04.png Turn of Rogue 05.png Turn of Rogue 06.png Turn of Rogue 07.png Turn of Rogue 08.png Turn of Rogue 42.png Turn of Rogue 46.png "SpykeCam" Survival of the Fittest SurvivaloftheFittest.png Shadowed Past Grim Reminder PortalShaodwcat.png "The Cauldron - Part 1" The Cauldron - Part 2 TheCauldronII.png |-|Season Two= Growing Pains "Power Surge" "Bada-Bing Bada-Boom" "Fun and Games" "The Beast of Bayville" "Adrift" "On Angel's Wings" "African Storm" Joyride Joyride.png Walk on the Wild Side WalkOnWildSide.png "Operation: Rebirth" "Mindbender" "Shadow Dance" Retreat Retreat.png "The HeX Factor" "Day of Reckoning - Part 1" "Day of Reckoning - Part 2" |-|Season Three= Day of Recovery DayofRecovery.png The Stuff of Heroes StuffofHeroes.png "Mainstream" The Stuff of Villains "Blind Alley" "X-Treme Measures" "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" "Self Possessed" "Under Lock and Key" "Cruise Control" "X23" "Dark Horizon - Part 1" "Dark Horizon - Part 2" |-|Season Four= "Impact" "No Good Deed" "Target X" "Sins of the Son" "Uprising" Ghost of a Chance GhostofChance.png "Ascension - Part 1" Ascension - Part 2 AscensionII.png |-|Production Art= Credits Opening Credits - X-Kids Group Shot.png Opening Credits - X-Men II.png Opening Credits - Kitty.png Opening Credits - Shadowcat.png Opening Credits - Kitty II.png Opening Credits - X-Men.png Ending Credits - Shadowcat.png |-|Outfits= Uniforms Kitty Uniform.png Future Kitty Uniform.png Civvies KittyCivvies - Season One.png KittyCivvies - Season Two.png KittyCivvies - Season Three.png Kitty Siren Uniform.png KittySwimsuit.png Kitty Gym Clothes.png Category:Character Galleries